Never Turning Back
by Noblesse.ObligeC
Summary: Agana is Cocoon'ss strongest soldier.She intents to destroy our heroes in the beginning,only to find that she too,has become a L'Cie like the others.Forced to team up with our heroes,will the seven of them save Cocoon,or will they perish? Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Crimson eyes narrowed as they watched the intruders enter the Pulse Vestige. She could not stand this. Intruders barging in as if they owned the place. What made it worse was that the supposed to be sergeant of the Guardian Corps soldiers were on their side. She would not have this...

The woman stood up abruptly from her leather chair, startling her comrades. She quickly walked out of the computerized room, her calf length raven black wavy hair flowing gracefully. Her crimson eyes were bright and stood out from her tanned skin. Her left eyes were covered by her swept side bangs. The woman wore a black long sleeved silk blouse reaching her thighs where it ended with frills. As for her bottom, she wore black pants made for military use and reached her legs, therefore hiding her donned high heeled boots from the world. Over her blouse was a black jacket that reached her mid cage. On her back was a large black scythe strapped.

She smirked as she thought of the screams of pain that would be escaping from the intruders mouths very soon...She was going to obliterate them all...

She was, after all, Cocoon's strongest soldier.

Agana, the Blood-Thirsty Destroyer.

"Is that my hero?" whispered a weak and tired Serah as she let her eyes gaze on the love of her life, Snow Villiers.

Snow was a big and tall man with light blond hair, blue eyes and a stubble beard. He wore a black bandana, black gloves, gray boots a light blue vest and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat.

Serah was a young woman with pink hair tied to the side of her head. She wore a red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent sweeper in the same style, black thigh-highs, ivory ankle boots, and a bandage on her left bicep.

"Let's get you out of here..." Snow said before he was suddenly cut off by another woman, Lightning.

"Hands off, I'm taking her home." Hissed Lightning.

Lightning was a woman who looked like Serah. She too, had pink hair which was styled to fall over her left shoulder in soft, gentle waves. She wore a light brown turtleneck shirt along with a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant underneath a white soldier uniform. On her left shoulder was a green metal pauldron with two glowing yellow stripes. She had a red cape attached to her back on the left side, and a brown belt below her bust. She also wore two dark blue fingerless gloves with gold plates over the knuckles, a long black sleeve over her left arm that begins from her bicep, and a brown mini-skirt. She had two bracelets on her right bicep. She also has a slightly unnoticeable navel piercing.

"Sis...I-"

"I am not your sister!" Lightning said before she looked back at Serah's side, with a sad look on her face.

"It was your fault...You couldn't protect her..." The pink haired woman whispered.

Suddenly, Serah spoke up.

"You can...save us all..."

This caught Lightning and Snow's attention almost immediately.

"Save Cocoon..." Serah said.

"Save Cocoon? Was that your focus?" Lightning asked desperately.

"Anything...I'll do anything..." Serah spoke.

"Leave it to me...You'll see...I protect Cocoon! I'll protect everyone!" Snow said with a burning passion as he looked at Serah's eyes with a burning passion.

"Just relax..." Snow added, as he watched Serah smile before she sudden;y started glowing blue and floated on air. Serah managed to put her hands together before she was crystallized. Although it was strange to see a human crystallized, it was strangely beautiful.

"Why is she turning to crystal?" asked Vanille, a girl bright red hair tied back in two curly pigtails. She had striking green eyes that would remind people of polished emeralds. Both of her ears were pierced, adorned with small silver hoop earrings. She wore a light pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt, and yellow boots. She also wore a fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to attach her weapon. Her wrists were adorned with numerous bracelets, and she wears three beaded necklaces, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing.

"L'Cie who complete their Focus, are turned to crystal and gain eternal life..." a boy with layered silver hair and beautiful blue-green eyes said. His name was Hope. His outfit consisted of a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a green scarf over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He also wears deep green pants, a black storage pack hanging from a black belt, and light green shoes.

"Sweet dreams, Serah..." Snow whispered as he stared at Serah's crystallized form longingly.

"She's not sleeping! She's...Serah's..." Lightning growled out only to find that she could not form her words properly.

"No, she's not dead...Remember the legend? Any L'Cie who complete their Focus, are given eternal life! Serah's not dead!"

Snow took a deep breath as he calmed down.

"Serah's my wife-to-be...I promised to be hers forever... I don't care how long I have to wait-"

Snow was suddenly punched by Lightning.

"It's over! Time to open your eyes and face reality!" Lightning yelled as she huffed angrily.

Suddenly, the room shook as if an earthquake was happening. It became still before Vanille spoke up.

"What now?" asked a confused Vanille.

"The army!" said a man with an afro cut hair. His name was Sazh. He wore a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. The strange thing about him was that he had a baby Chocobo, inside his afro hair.

"This must be a Sanctunm Strike!" Sazh yelled.

After all of the commotion had ended, Snow started to walk towards a door.

"Trench are you going!" Sazh exclaimed as he stared at Snow's back.

"A date with the Fal'Cie...I've got some things to talk about..." Snow replied, earning Sazh a shocked look.

"What! You gonna ask IT to help her! Are you out of your mind, kid! That things wants to chew us up and spit us out!"

Snow growled.

"What do you want me to do then!"

Then, Lightning suddenly walked past Sazh and Snow silently. "Lightning?" Snow muttered as he watched his supposed sister-in-law walk past by him, heading towards the door.

In the end, they all followed Lightning without much rejection. They continued walking until they reached a hall, where a creature of mechanical arms and body stood there.

"Serah is a crystal now! You gave her a Focus and she completed it! You got what you want! So let her go!" Snow commanded upon the still Fal'Cie. When it was obvious that the Fal'Cie was not going to response, Snow dropped onto his knees.

"Please let Serah go...I'll be your L'Cie instead!" said Snow as he looked down only to receive a scoff from Lightning, who had her gunblade ready.

"Fine...You go on begging...Like this thing gives a damn about what we want!" yelled Lightning as she started to strike the Fal'Cie only to find to her dismay that her attacks were not even making the creature move.

Suddenly, a bright glow appeared as the Fal'Cie started to move. Two odd arms appeared along side with the Fal'Cie, Anime, signalling that Anima was ready to battle.

Hope started to run back only to find that a force shield had erected and was now preventing everybody from escaping. While this was happening, Lightning, Snow and Sazh got themselves ready for battle.

Then, hell started as Anima attacked ferociously as well as our heroes did. None of them were going to back down. The fight lasted for quite some thing and was getting frustrating for our heroes as Anima would always regain its arms back every time our heroes dispatched it.

Soon, our heroes got back into their fighting stance, waiting for Anima to make its move. However, anima started to glow brightly as it started to charge up, ready to blast off with its most powerful attack. Unfortunately, our heroes realized this a moment too late as they could only watch as the blast of powerful beam headed towards their way. However, their sights were blinded for a short moment. All they could see was a black wave clashing with Anima's attack, only to push back the beam until Anima's attack was completely negated. Then, another attack came in, only this time it was in a form of a black beam.

The black beam hit Anima with a monstrosity force. Our heroes watched as Anime was rendered powerless. They were about to burst into happiness before Lightning suddenly changed her gunblade into its shooting mode as she aimed it at one of the dark places above them and shot. The bullet seemed to have done its job as the mysterious person who had finished out Anima appeared in front of them.

Calf length raven black hair with bangs swept to the left side of the person's heart shaped face. Crimson eyes watched them with a cruel glint in its eyes. Lightning gasped as she realized who this person was. She narrowed her blue eyes as she held her gunblade that had reverted back to its sword form tightly, swinging it into an attacking position. Snow and Sazh looked at her questioningly.

"Be on your toes...The person in front of us is Agana, Cocoon's most powerful soldier..."

Agana smirked cockily when she heard what Lightning had said. Snow and Sazh got a panicked look on their face before they dismissed it. Vanille and Hope immediately rushed back, ready to fight.

Agana raised her black scythe as her weapon was covered with a black glow. Our heroes all raised their weapons and were about to attack before the defeated Anima started glowing again. This caught Agana off her guard as all of the participants stared back at Anima. Suddenly, six blue orb like magic appeared and each of them rushed towards each of our six participants.

Suddenly, they were in a black space as they all watched their surroundings. Agana gasped when she felt one of the orbs entering her body.

Suddenly, everything all went black for them...All they could see was a huge towering creature in front of them...

Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Lake Bresha.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue...

Agana groaned as she sat up from her lying position and opened her eyes. Only to find Lake Bresha...more like a frozen Lake Bresha. She quickly got up as she scanned her surroundings. One...Two...Three...Four...Five!

Agana smirked as saw that all five of her preys were right in her territory. She could destroy them now. She looked around, trying to find for her scythe, only to find that her huge bladed weapon was nowhere in sight. She gritted her teeth when she realized that Lightning was awakening from her slumber. Soon, Lightning awoke, followed by Sazh, Snow, Vanille and Hope. They were all looking at each other before our five heroes finally realized what position they were in. They immediately got into a fighting stance.

Agana gritted her teeth as she too, got ready into a battle stance, intending to fight with only her fists and legs to finish them off. That was when our heroes realized that their opponent had no weapons on her. Just as they were about to relax a little bit, Lightning's voice rang out.

"No matter what, don't let your guard down...Just because she does not have her weapon on her, that does not mean that she's useless...There's a reason as to why she is proclaimed as Agana, The Blood-Thirsty Destroyer..."

They gapped and got serious. Lightning had said the longest sentence they had ever heard. That had to mean that Agana was not someone whom they'd like to mess with.

Just as they were about to fight, they suddenly heard the sound of helicopters and bullets ringing. Agana turned towards her back only to see that there were quite a number of PSICOM soldiers running towards their direction with their weapons all raised. Agana walked towards them with confidence and was about to demand them to lower their weapon only for them to say something that made Agana's blood boil.

"Hands up your head!"

Agana growled before she spoke up.

"What! You dare order me? Do you know who I am!" Agana said in a ferocious voice only to have the PSICOM soldiers readying themselves to shoot. Then, a soldier appeared out of the mass of PSICOM soldiers, appearing to be the leader. He spoke in haughty voice.

"Of course I know who you are! Agana, The Blood-Thirsty Destroyer! Cocoon's strongest soldier!"

"You know this, yet you dare to order your men to raise their weapons?"

The man gave a short laugh before he replied.

"Don't you know what the Primarch ordered us to do? Well then, I will tell you...Kill every L'Cie, regardless if Agana is one of them!"

Agama widened her eyes at this while the leader gave another laugh, making Agana lose control and took advantage of his caught off guard composure. It happened all too fast. Agana suddenly jumped up into the air all while doing a back flip twist and landed right in front of the man, and with all of her force, she punched his face so hard that he suddenly found his face turned back towards his comrades, who could only watch in horror as they saw how Agana had punched their leader's face so hard that his face was twisted to the back.

The man's body fell, causing the rest of the PSICOM soldiers to awake from their horrified stature as they all released the triggers and started shooting towards Agana.

Agana jumped up into the air once again and took out two daggers from her jacket. With a deadly accuracy, she threw them and was able to hit two PSICOM soldiers right at where their heart was.

"It's our chance now! She doesn't have any weapon on her now!"

Agana gritted her teeth when she realized that what they said was true. She continued dodging all of the incoming bullets. Just as she was about to hit one of the soldiers, she got caught off guard as she saw an incoming bullet heading towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the death penalty only to find that she did not feel anything. She opened her eyes only to see the bullet on the ground, broken.

Agana turned her head towards her supposed to be preys, only to see that Lightning had saved her by shooting the bullet using her gunblade.. She nodded stiffly towards her before she continued attacking the soldiers. The only difference this time was that her five preys had fought off the soldiers together.

In no time, the PSICOM soldiers were all down. Agana smirked as she stared at their dead leader only to frown later on when she realized that her preys had saved her.

"I suppose you want me to say thanks." Agana said frostily. Agana narrowed her eyes. It became quite obvious that she did not want to express her gratitude.

The clearing began to settle as everybody all stared at Agana, ready to strike if she was going to bring any harm. Instead, she did something that shocked most of them. She turned away and started walking away from them. Snow, being the ever curious one, spoke up.

"Hey, where are you going!"

Agana turned her head slightly to her left to make sure that everybody could see her face, before answering.

"Anywhere. As long as it is away from you buffoons." Came the cold reply.

Snow obviously did not like this.

"Oh, yeah? Do you remember who saved you earlier?"

The next thing snow knew, he was thrown up high into the air as Agana jumped up, only to deal a kick onto Snow's body. Luckily for Snow, Sazh had came just in time to help prevent the amount of landing force, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Say that again, and you'll find your head missing from its shoulder..." Agana said all while twirling her daggers in her hand, as if trying to remind Snow that she had a lethal weapon along with her. She placed it back into her jacket before she suddenly blew into a full out sprint. Pretty soon, Agana's figure could not be seen.

Sazh sighed as he stared at Snow, making it look as if Snow had done something dangerous.

Agana scanned her surroundings silently, trying to see if there were any threats. All while doing that, she was fuming at what Snow had said to her. How dare he! Thinking that h was more superior than she was! Agana then decided, the next time she saw him, he was going to land in the hospital for a few months. Agana smirked lightly, thinking of all the ways she was going to make Snow suffer for saying such nonsense to her.

Now, the last problem in her mind was to find her scythe. Agana figured that when she had been blown off to Lake Bresha along with the five other buffoons, he scythe must have dropped. Oh well, if it was going to continue like this, she would just have to make a scythe with the junks that hopefully could be used located in Lake Bresha. That, Agana figured, was now her main priority. Although she had a pair of daggers with her, the daggers were only useful for throwing them around as well as giving a light slash to her enemies, and nothing much.

Sighing, Cocoon's top soldier wandered around the frozen place, finding for anything that could possibly be used to make a weapon. After hours of searching, Agana finally collected a sufficient amount of metal scraps and had even collected the remaining defeated PSICOM's weapon, intending on dismantling it and collect the parts that would help her.

Lightning found herself thinking about Agana as she jogged, making sure that she was not going to fast so that Sazh, Hope and Vanille were able to follow her. Lightning sighed as her thought transferred from the crimson eyed killer to Snow as she thought about his foolishness. He intended to save Serah even if it meant that he would have to face an army of PSICOM soldiers. Although she would never admit it, Lightning too, wanted to stay with Snow and help him protect Serah. However, Lightning decided that it was best for her to move on.

Silently, she couldn't help but wonder how was Snow faring.

Sazh panted as he tried to keep up with Lightning. That woman had loads of stamina! He shivered slightly at the thought if Agana was here. The killer would have for sure ran in front of them, and therefore let them lose track of her. Vanilled looked at him curiously as she slowed down, intending on making sure that Sazh was going to end up with them, not missing somewhere in the icy place. Hope however, caught up with Lightning, something that was oddly shocking as Hope was quite afraid of Lightning in the beginning.

Lightning peered down at the boy jogging next to her. She smirked mentally. Perhaps the boy was not a nuisance after all...She looked back, setting her gaze on Sazh and Vanille as one thought came to her mind.

Perhaps they weren't so bad after all.

Stay tuned and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams for a L'Cie.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Agana sprinted as she gave a look at her forged weapon. Unfortunately, she was not able to forge a scythe as the metals were not suitable. Because of that, she had to create another kind of weapon. It was a unique double blade that was capable of gunfire, similar to a gun blade. Although she was able to forge a unique weapon, she found that she was having a hard time getting used to the new weapon as she had always used the scythe. Nevertheless, she was still determined to master the said weapon.

**(A/N...To those who don't get what I am trying to say. Go to .com and go type in 'Rosso The Crimson.' Her weapon is the exactly same one that Agana is using only that Agana's blade is black in colour.)**

Agana stared up only to see that the sky was beginning to darken. She frowned as she decided to camp out in the clearing. Seeing as how she had no camp, she was just going to have to sleep on the uncomfortable ground. The cold-blooded killer gave a small yawn before she slowly drifted to sleep.

(Scene Change)

(A/N...I really wanted to do a boarder only to find out that I didn't know how to set one...So if any of you who has decided to review this story, please inform me.)

Lightning sighed as she crossed a thin looking tube without a speck of fear evident on her face. Pretty soon, she reached the other end and turned her head slightly, wondering whether they were going to cross the tube or not.

"Okay, do not shake the slippery tube. We cool on this? Do NOT shake the slippery tube!" Sazh exclaimed as he started crossing the tube, his body shaking with fear as he gulped. When he got across, he gave a sigh of relief as he too, turned to his back, intending on looking whether the two other companions were faring well.

Vanille was able to walk across the tube with ease, much like Lightning. Although Hope took a little bit of time, in the end he was able to get across successfully.

Lightning took off in a jog slowly, making sure that none of them lost trail of her. Just because she was cold, that didn't mean that she was not going to bother about them. Sazh felt his eyebrows ticking when he saw Lightning jogging ahead of them. Mentally, he couldn't help but wonder how in the seven hells she had such a great stamina. They had been walking for around 4 hours straight and were starting to feel the painful effects while the cold woman seemed as if she did not feel anything.

Nevertheless, they started walking towards Lightning. After some time, they finally caught up with Lightning. By the time they did that, they had already reached a place that seemed to be like a chamber. While Lightning, Hope and Sazh stuck together, Vanille decided to wander around. They were all immersed in their respective thoughts deeply. Suddenly, they heard Vanille shouting, causing them to wake up from the thoughts. Vanille quickly rushed back towards their side as all four companions stared at the dragon in front of them.

All of them got out their weapons and readied themselves in their battle stances. The dragon gave loud roar, signalling the starting of the battle.

The battle started with Sazh casting buffs onto everybody. Because of that, their attacks were strengthen by a great amount. Hope focused himself on dealing magical attacks onto the dragon while Vanille took it upon herself to cure her partners whenever they were injured. Lightning attacked the dragon with in a fierce manner, never once dropping her mask of solitude.

Suddenly, the dragon started flying around rapidly before it stopped in front of us, glowing a bright colour of blue and yellow.

"It's charging up..." Lightning said, causing Sazh to have a panicked look on his face.

"Charging? Charging up for what?" Sazh soon got a dreaded answer.

"It's last moments."

Everybody tensed up, waiting for the dragon to attack, And it did attack. The four heroes complied back only to find that their attacks did not deal as much damage as it did earlier even with the help of Sazh's buffs. Lightning gritted her teeth in annoyance at how persistent the monster was as it refused to fall down even after they had deal a lot of damage.

"Looks like we're going to fight this thing with all of our effort..." Lightning murmured.

Her three partners nodded as they started attacking with twice the effort.

Luckily for them, the dragon was finally defeated. They all gave a sigh of relief. Fighting the dragon had taken out a lot of their energy. Despite that, it seemed that Vanille was not affected as she was completely energized.

"Hey! Check that out!" Vanille said, pointing towards an airship that had crashed.

"Come on! Hop onto it!" Sazh said as he walked towards it.

(Scene Change)

Agana groaned as she fluttered her eyelids open. She quickly got up as she patted her clothing, freeing it of any dust. That was when she realized something. Everything around her...was blank. It was pure black, without any other forms of different colours. Agana whipped out her double blade, ready to attack. Just as she was about to drop her stance, a loud roar rang out the clearing. Agana did a 180 turn as she brought her weapon in front of her just in time to block what happened to be a strike.

Agana cursed when she realized that she could not do anything due to the dark place. Just as soon as she realized that, her surroundings changed again. This time however, it took place of a beautiful meadow with a waterfall. To anybody who saw a meadow like this, they would immediately exclaim that this place was beautiful...For the colour blind people. For the normal people however, they would immediately run...

The waterfall, flowers, and the sky was all black.

'At least I can see now...' Agana thought mentally. She suddenly heard the shifting of grasses behind her and did another 180 degree turn. Last time, she could not see the beast...This time however, she could see it clearly...And when she did, Agana couldn't help but gasp at how majestic the creature looked like.

There, in front of her was a wolf whose size was that of a fully grown stallion. Its coat was as black as night with red markings. Its tail was long and sleek with a red tip. One of the most noticeably features of the wolf was its eyes. It was a shade of brilliant crimson, reminding Agana of her own eyes. Its left ear, Agana noticed, had a piercing of three red rings.

Another thing that was majestic about the wolf was that it had a pair of wings. The wings were strangely not attached to the wolf's back, but seemed to be floating on the wolf's shoulder blades. The edges were black while the inner part of the wings was crimson.

(A/N...The wings are like Leviathan's wings/fins in Final fantasy 9 when Garnet reaches the place where the sea serpent was sealed.)

The beast was snarling at her, showing off its pristine white and razor sharp teeth.

Suddenly, the wolf started running towards her in a shocking speed. All Agana could see was a flash of black before she was suddenly knocked down by the wolf. She struggled to get the wolf off her, only to have its strong paws pinning themselves on her. Agana, for the first time on her life, was scared. The wolf opened its jaws as it lunged forward as-

Agana shrieked as she sat up. Beads of perspirations clung onto her body like a second skin. That was when she realized that it was all just a dream.

'Calm down, Agana...It was just a dream...' The killer said as she took deep breaths. After calming herself down, she decided to continue on her journey. She would never admit it, but she was still felling shaky although it was just a dream.

However, if there was one thing she did not realize while she was walking, was that the same wolf she had encountered in her dreams, was behind her, standing on top of a cliff watching her...

Stay tune and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Shiva Sisters and Odin.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Snow clenched his fists as he banged them on the cold floor. He had been trying to free Serah for days. However, all of his actions were useless as the ice just seemed to keep hold of Serah's crystallized form.

'I'm sorry Serah... I'm sorry that I can't help you...This proves just how weak I am!"

Snow felt tears spilling down his blue eyes as he kept on banging the frozen floor. Tears fell down as some of them dropped on his hand where they hit his L'Cie mark. While Snow was continuing with his actions, he never once noticed that his L'Cie mark was glowing. As if the mark was angry to see that Snow had not noticed its a actions, it glowed even brighter causing Snow to finally realized that his mark was glowing. He got up from his position as he clenched his glowing arm. Then, the glowing disappeared completely.

Snow was so immersed with his arm, wondering why the glow had stopped, that he did not see the two figures behind him. Suddenly, an object that seemed to be a tyre suddenly came flying in front of Snow, making him react immediately by punching the tyre, only to find that it flew somewhere else. That somewhere else was his back. He turned around and saw something that shocked him. There, in front of him were what seemed to be two women with blue skin, standing on front of him.

One of them had a darker shade of skin and had a patch around her right eyes while the other had a lighter tone of skin and a patch around her left eye. Without warning, the woman with the lighter shade of skin suddenly attacked him with the tyre again, causing Snow to defend himself.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" Snow shouted as he got ready to battle the two women in front of him.

If there was one thing the three had not noticed, it was the presence of a few people, watching them fight from high above a cliff...

(Scene Change).

Agana slashed her weapon again and again as she killed all of the monsters surrounding her. The battle took some time, but she was still able to defeat them all. In the end, all that was remaining was the broken and cut off bodies of her enemies. Agana sighed. So far, she was not able to fight a decent opponent at all.

Agana broke off into another sprint. She continued sprinting until she saw something that made her stop her tracks. There in a far distance, was Sazh and Vanille, both obviously having a short break. Deciding that she had nothing to do, Agana jumped into the air and did a couple of back flips before she landed right in front of them, shocking them out of their wits. Vanille was faster to recover from her shocked state as she waved her hand excitedly.

"Hi Agana! It's been quite some time hasn't it?" Vanille said perkily. Sazh woke up from his shocked state as he whipped out his guns, ready to fire a shot towards the killer if she made any kind of unnecessary move.

Agana saw this action as an invitation for a battle and instantly got out her double blade. She place it in front of her, ready to use her weapon to deflect the bullets. Vanille did not like this as she got in between the both of them, with a frown on her face.

"You must not fight! This is not how it's supposed to be!" Vanille said, looking at the both of them with a disapproving glance. Slowly, Sazh lowered his weapon as Agana did the same. Once they put back their weapons, Vanille's frowning face was immediately replaced with a smiling face.

"Now that we're together, we might as well travel together!" Vanille said as she started walking ahead of them, unaware the glaring competition that Agana and Sazh were having...

(Scene Change).

"This isn't working..." Lightning said as she stared at Hope, who had fallen due to exhaustion. Hope quickly glanced up at Lightning with a desperate look on his crestfallen face.

"You're a liability." Lightning said coldly before she turned again, continuing on her journey.

"You'll just slow me down."

Hope gave a short gasp.

"W...What?" Hope stuttered, trying to process all of the sudden actions.

"I'm sorry, but I can't protect you with- Ughh!" Lightning gasped as she placed her hand onto her glowing chest.

"You can't leave me here! You have to take me with you!" Hope said, not aware of Lightning's sudden pain.

"Enough!" Lightning hissed before she fell on her knees in pain.

"The whole world is against us. I can barely help myself...Let alone a helpless kid!" Lightning said before she gasped again. The pain in her chest...It just seemed to get much more painful with every passing second.

"I have no time to baby you! You want to get tough? Do it on your own!" Lightning exclaimed before the ground below her suddenly began to glow as a big pink circle started to form with patterns and unknown writings on it. Connected to the circle were what seemed to be a design of flower petals, all glowing extending themselves towards an even bigger ring where there were even more petal like design. All in all, it looked like a rose. Lightning scanned her pink surroundings as she quickly jumped towards Hope.

As soon as she jumped out of the way, a creature appeared. Hope, who was covering his eyes, let his hands go down before he gasped at what he saw. In front of him was what seemd to be a creature that looked like a knight with a shield and a double bladed weapon.

"This cannot be happening!" said Lightning who had recovered from her state as she stood up.

Suddenly, the monster was in front of Hope, its blade poised in an attacking position. Hope staggered before he fell on the ground and closed his eyes, ready for the incoming slash.

"Hope! Look out!" Lightning said as she rushed towards Hope, her gunblade ready.

Hope widened his eyes as Lightning was able to stop the creature from killing him. Howeverr, it seemed as though the creature possessed tremendous strength as it was able to push Lightning away effortlessly. Lightning staggered for a while before she stood in a battle stance.

"Get ready Hope..." Lightning muttered.

Hope nodded as he unfolded his boomerang.

He had to help Lightning...

Please stay tuned and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Celestial Child.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Sazh panted as he tried to keep up with Agana and Vanille, both who were quite ahead of him. Agana sighed as she stopped her tracks and jumped, only to land beside Sazh, causing him to be shocked out of his wits. Without any warnings, she grabbed Sazh by the end of his coat and jumped up into the sky again only to land next to Vanilles where Agana released Sazh.

"T..Thanks..." Sazh panted as he looked at Agana. The killer nodded as she waited for Sazh to regain his breath. Just as they were about to continue on their journey, they suddenly heard a piercing scream coming from the East. Agana did not waste her time and quickly ran towards the source of the noise with Vanille and Sazh on her trails, trying to keep up with her.

Pretty soon, Agana reached to a clearing where there were a few monsters and what seemed to be...a child! One of the monsters lunged towards the child, intending to finish the child off only to suddenly find its head cut off. Agana appeared in front of the child and started finishing off them monsters, receiving some help from Sazh, who had surprisingly decided to help her despite their earlier argument and glaring competition. Vanille helped by casting healing spells every now and then.

With one last shot from Sazh's pistols, the last of the monster fell down. Vanille quickly rushed towards the child, as Sazh followed, trying to see if the child was hurt. When Vanille reached the child, she couldn't help but gasp. Even for such a young child, the girl was so beautiful.

The girl had snow white hair that reached her thighs, ending with soft curls. Her eyes were a strange colour of pink, reminding them of the cherry blossom flowers. She had tanned skin, making her white hair and pink eyes stand out. Her eyebrow and eyes lashes were snow white in colour.

If there was one thing that made her stand out, it was the two wing like appendages stuck on each side of her head. The wings were all pointed out, where there were three pink ribbons that were attached on each side of the wings. The child was wearing a simple white sundress that had a pink ribbon tied around her waist where there were two strings attached to it, holding two pink fuzzy balls. Over the sundress, she wore a silky pink jacket. As for her shoes, she wore a pair of pink sandals.

"Awww! Isn't she just a cute little thing!" Vanille said as she stretched her hand towards the child, trying to communicate with the child, only to have the child cry out in fear as the little girl immediately ran out of their sight. Sazh and Vanille panicked, as they scanned their surroundings, trying to find for the child who had mysteriously ran away. When they could not find the girl, Vanille began to panic.

"What did I do! I didn't mean to hurt her! I just wanted to know if she was alright!" Vanille said as tears threatened to spill out of her beautiful green eyes. Just as Sazh was about to comfort her, they suddenly heard Agana screaming.

"Get off me!"

They turned themselves towards Agana, only to see the killer who was desperately trying to get off the white haired child who was hugging her leg with tears in her eyes. While Agana found this situation to be depressing, Sazh and Vanille found it funny as they burst out laughing. Agana glared at them, making them close their mouth although you could most probably tell that they were doing a bad job in hiding their laugh.

Somehow, the child was able to climb her way up to Agana's neck as she hugged Agana. The cold blooded killer clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth.

"M...Maybe she..she's attached to yo..u..because you helped h...her!" Sazh said before he burst out laughing once again.

"Please don't hate me...I promise I won't be a liability!" a soft yet innocent voice came out of the child's mouth. They all stared at the girl who looked at Agana with a puppy pout face. Right on cue, she girl started glowing as Vanille and Sazh step backwards by a few steps. Then, Agana's weapon was also enveloped in the same light. A large pink orb burst out of the child and entered the weapon.

The light became too bright for them to see as the three companions covered their eyes. When the light finally died, they let their hands go as they gasped.

There, in front of Agana where her double bladed weapon was supposed to be, was now a scythe. The weapon was a beautiful black colour with a red ribbon tied all around it. The scythe had black four blades, two on each side of its long black pole. If the blades were to be combined together, it would look like a pair of wings that looked like the devil's wings. In the middle of the blades, was a pair of small white wings that resembled the ones that the child had on her head. Attached to it were two pink ribbons. As the finishing touch, the white wing appendage on her new weapon had a hole in its front.

Agana raised her brand new weapon as she scanned it. Sighing when she found no flaws on the scythe, she turned her head slowly, making her nose almost come in contact with the girl's nose.

"What's your name kid?"

The girl looked uneasy for a moment as her eyes darted. Agana narrowed her eyes when she saw this. If there was one thing that she had learnt during her years in PSICOM, darting eyes was a sign of lying.

"Umm...You can just call me Trinetta!" the girl, now identified as Trina said.

"Trinetta? Doesn't that mean innocent in French? I think it suits you!" Vanille said, only to have Trinetta hide herself behind Agana's long flowing hair. Vanille frowned sadly when she saw this.

"Hey, don't be sad! Give Trinetta some time to warm up to you!" Sazh said as he was able to cheer Vanille up.

"Trine...That's what I will call you..." Agana said, only to receive Trine nodding vigorously.

"Let's go!" said a cheered up Vanille as she jogged in front of them while Agana and Sazh were behind of her. The cold blooded killer sighed as she glanced down at Trine who was holding her hand, and was walking side by side with her.

'Just wait Trinetta...I'll find out about your secret...' Agana thought as she narrowed her eyes.

(Scene Change.)

"Lightning!" Hope said as he knelt next to the cold soldier. He couldn't help but glance as Lightning's brand.

"Your brand looks different...Was that an Eidolon? Like L'Cie can summon?" Hope asked as he stared at Lightning, waiting for an answer.

Lightning sighed as she got up onto her knees.

"Magic and mumbo-jumbo...I must have hit my head on that Purge train..." Lightning said lightly as she stared at the ground below her.

Both Lightning and Hope got up with Hope casting his head downwards.

"Um...Am I really in your way?" Hope said.

Lightning sighed once again as she sheathed her gun-blade and started walking in front of Hope. The young boy did a 180 turn as he stared at her retreating back.

"I'll do better! I'll try harder! I'll-"

"Hope!" Lightning interrupted, causing Hope to sigh, thinking that he was not going to go much further.

"We'll toughen you up..." Lightning said, before she continued walking. Hope looked up confused. Lightning was only able to wal a few steps before she turned her head slightly again.

"I'm sorry about before."

Hope smiled as he rushed forward, intending on catching up with Lightning.

Please stay tuned and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Warming Up.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Every information on how the characters looked like except for my OCCs are taken from final fantasy wiki. So it does not belong to me.

Snow panted as he regained his breath. The last battle had not been too kind on him and he found that it was harder than all of the other battles he had ever faced. When Lightning saw his dilemma, she had quickly summoned Odin, who easily disposed them monsters, especially when he was in his Gestalt Mode, where he had transformed himself into a horse.

"Don't sweat it." Lightning exclaimed as she stared at Hope. The 14 year old boy slowly dropped to his knees before he positioned himself as he sat on the ground.

"I'll look around. You rest up." Said the ever solitary Lightning before she started to roam around, trying to find any monsters, dispatching them every time she encountered them. After making sure that the area around them was safe, Lightning headed back to where she last saw Hope, only to see that the young boy had fallen into a deep slumber.

Lightning opened her mouth, ready to wake Hope up only to decide against it when she saw how peaceful Hope looked like with the wind caressing his face every now and then. She walked silently as to make sure that Hope did not wake up. She then placed herself in the same position Hope was in, holding her gunblade by her side, ready to attack if needed.

Hope tossed his head slightly as he grunted.

"Mom?" Hope whispered loud enough for Lightning to hear.

Lightning scoffed lightly before giving a whisper of her own.

"Not by a long shot..." she said as she watch Hope fall into a sleeping position. Unknown to Lightning, she had smiled. A small smile...

(Scene Change).

"Okay! Good night!"

Sazh sighed as he watched Vanille lay down on the blanket she had found somewhere in the clearing.

"Not a care in the world." Sazh mused as he started walking towards Vanille. However, before he could reach the cheery girl, the said girl suddenly sat up.

"Oh!" With that said, Vanille picked up a random stick. She then drew a line between her blanket and Sazh.

"Do not cross this line. Understood?" Vanille said, looking at Sazh.

The afro headed man sighed.

"Grow up." He said only to have Vanille bid him good night again.

"Would you just go to sleep already?"

Sazh felt another sigh come out of his mouth again as he laid on the ground in a sleeping position.

A few moments later, Sazh opened his eyes as he had heard sobs. He turned his head around and was surprised to see that Vanille had removed herself from her blanket and instead, had decided to sleep next to him.

'She's having a nightmare...' Sazh thought. He couldn't help but wonder when did Vanille sleep next to him.

"She got there right after you fell asleep." Came the cold voice of Agana. Sazh felt himself startle as he stared at the killer. Her hair was dripping wet and she did not have her jacket on.

"Where's Trine?" Sazh asked.

"Sleeping."

"Where?" Sazh scanned his surroundings, trying to find for the white haired child.

Agana pointed her thumb towards one of the stable boulders that was strangely rectangular in shape...There, Trine was asleep with Agana's jacket draped around her.

Sazh chuckled at what he saw. Deciding that he had nothing to do, he took it upon himself to irritate Agana.

"Getting soft, eh?"

Agana glared at the afro headed man, while the little chocobo decided that he had enough of being unnoticed as he flew and perched himself onto Agana's shoulder. Sazh saw this and immediately tried to stop the bird from doing so, only to find himself shocked when h saw the killer ruffling the yellow feathers lightly.

The bird chirped slightly as he leaned towards Agana's touch. The killer smirked when she saw Sazh's shocked state.

"Don't be surprised."

"I...I...Arghh!" Sazh mumbled when he found that he had no words to say. That was when another shocking sight came. A musical laughter reached his ears delicately as he stared at the laughing Agana.

"You know what? I think I'm having illusions...Don't bother about me...I'm going back to sleep..." Sazh groaned as het set himself onto the ground once more. Agana chuckled at this before she walked towards the sleeping Trine. She gazed at the slumbering girl.

"Agana..." Trine whispered softly in her sleep receiving a surprised state from the woman.

Sighing, the crimson eyed woman perched herself on the highest boulder there was, holding her scythe closely. For once in her life, she decided to let her eyelids cover her entire eyesight as she too, fell into a deep slumber.

(Scene Change.)

"Hoo-hoo-hoo! Look at you!" Snow said, as he bent forward, trying to take a look at the monstrous airship hovering above his much smaller airship.

"Wonder what's under the hood of that thing?" Snow questioned himself in curiosity.

An unknown voice decided to ring out.

"Keep your pants on." It was quite feminine and yet, it had a rough edge.

"You'll get a peek soon enough..." the same voice rang out again.

"I'm not going to make any promises." Snow said as he walked towards a black haired woman.

"Cheeky boy aren't you? We'll see how long that lasts." The woman said. Her name was Fang. She had fairly bronze skin, wavy dark brown hair, piercing green eyes with a mole underneath the right one, pierced ears adorned with purple claw-shaped earrings, scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wore blue clothing that closely resembled the traditional Indian Sari adorned with tribal accessories. She also wore a short black top underneath, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that held her spear behind her.

Snow stared as the little airship was being loaded into the big airship.

(Scene Change).

"Arghh!" With that, Hope casted a Fira spell towards the Aster Protoflorian they had been fighting with for almost an hour. The monster was extremely hard to beat as it could change it weakness and it did. Lightning saw a chance to destroy the monster off as she charge towards the monster with her gunblade licked with fire.

With the swing of her gunblade, the monster fell down as Hope gave a sigh of relief. Lightning took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Shyly, Hope looked up towards Lightning, hoping to be praised. Lightning glanced at him and nodded.

"You did well..."

Hope grinned at this, happy that he was able to help Lightning and not be in her way.

Lightning chuckled softly.

'It would seem that I am warming up...' Lightning thought wistfully.

Please review and stay tune!


	7. Chapter 7

Changing teams.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"That's it." Hope said as the duo stopped on their tracks. The view from there was beautiful as the sea was reflecting the setting sun's light. Somewhere around the edge, was what seemed to be a city.

"Palumpolum."

"That's where you live right?" Lightning asked as she stared at the city surrounded by water.

"We'll stop in when we get there." Lightning stated.

"No...We're L'Cie now...and no one is there but my dad."

"Hope, you need to let him know what happened..."

"I know..." Hope replied hopelessly.

Lightning pondered on what she could do help Hope feel better. Truthfully, she never once expected to open up to the 14 year old so quickly. Perhaps it's because he reminded her of Serah? She found that she had to protect him at all times, just like with Serah...Ever since their parents died when they were both young, Lightning swore to protect Serah, even if it meant to sacrifice her life. And because of that, she had joined the Guardian Corps, intending on getting a job that could give Serah a sheltered life. If only...If only she had believed Serah...Then maybe, everybody would not be in this situation.

(Scene change)

Snow felt sadness fill up his being as he thought back about the day when Serah got captured. As he was busy remembering, he did not notice Fang's presence behind him. Realizing the Snow was not going to snap out of his thoughts, Fang slapped him lightly on his back. Fang hissed in pain when her hand made contact with Snow's hard body.

"I knew that you were hard-headed but-"

"That was-ow!" Snow said when the pain of Fang's slap finally got in contact with his pain receptors.

"Snap to it! We're rolling out." Fang commanded.

"Yeah, yeah...Hunting L'Cie, right?" Snow said lazily.

Suddenly, what seemed to be Cid's voice rang out through the speakers.

"This is our chance! Do not let the L'Cie escape! Move out!"

Snow hoped onto one of the flying vehicles and held Serah's crystallized tear in his hand.

"I will keep my promise Lightning." Snow said to himself. Snow heard two female voices calling out to him and knew that the Shiva sisters were by his side.

(Scene Change)

Vanille giggled as she continued skipping leaving Agana, Sazh and Trine slightly behind her. They were now trudging through the Sunleth Waterscape, Riparian Corridor. Vanille stopped and stretched her sore arms. She took a deep breath and released it.

"Fresh air. Nice!" Vanille commented and Agana had to say that Vanille was right. The air around them was clean and pure unlike what you would get in the city.

"So? Where are we headed?" Sazh asked only to get a reply that left him slightly ticked.

"Don't know." Vanille said without an air of confusion around her. Trine gave a small laugh when she saw Sazh's dumbfounded face.

"I thought you had somewhere in mind with the way you took off."

"I followed the smell" replied Vanille with her hands around her back.

"What?" Sazh asked.

Vanille turned and bended forward to smell a patch of purplish-orange flowers nearby.

"It smelsl nice...All naturey."

Sazh started to sniff, trying to smell what Vanille had smelled.

"It smells damp. And I think something bit me." Vanille put one of her fingers below her chin in a thinking manner. This action of hers was disturbed when a loud sound could be heard all over the clearing.

"Hide!" Vanille yelled and everybody took cover. A few mechanical flying vehicles passed.

"Skyfleet...Closest city that way is Palumpolum." Sazh exclaimed as he looked at the shadow of the vehicle.

"That is not good. I wonder if those two were caught in the net." Sazh continued. Agana frowned when Trine attached herself onto Agana's leg.

'What is wrong with this girl?' Agana thought to herself.

"What do we do?" Vanille asked, snapping Agana out of her thoughts.

"What do we do? The question right now is what _can _we do?"

"We could follow them to Palumpolum." Agana's voice rang out, making Vanille and Sazh turn around to face her.

"There has to be a reason as to why they are heading towards Palumpolum...It has to be something big if they are sending that many machines to Palumpolum...or, we could head to the opposite way..."

"Which would lead us to Nautilus..." Sazh finished. Without any more words, Sazh started to walk towards Nautilus. Vanille tried to come up with a perky reply, only to feel her mood dampened when she could not come up with any.

"Do whatever you want...I'm heading to Palumpolum." Agana said, receiving a few shocked gasps.

"Don't tell me you are going to Palumpolum! They are most probably trying to find more L'Cies." Vanille said in hopes of changing the soldier's mind.

"If they are really going to find the others, that would mean that this would be my chance to end this all." Agana said. Just as Trine was about to follow her, the young girl stopped in her tracks when a dagger embedded itself near her. Trine looked up only to see Agana holding another dagger.

"If you try to go forward by another step, you'll see this dagger in my hand suddenly in your heart." Agana threatened. With that, the black haired soldier broke off into a sprint towards Palumpolum. Trine looked at the dagger and bent down, only to pull the dagger back. She decided to keep it for Agana and promised to herself that she would return it the next time the saw the soldier.

"Don't worry about her...I'm sure Agana can take care of herself!" Vanille said towards the slightly worried Trine. The young girl turned to look at Vanille and nodded, a slight weight of worry already lightened off her already heavy heart.

(Scene Change)

Agana sprinted all while slashing the monsters that came into her way. Why was it that everywhere she went, monsters just seemed to follow? Nevertheless, it still gave her a peace of mind watching their blood splatter on the ground. Pretty soon, the skyfleets could be seen. Agana made sure that while she sprinted, she also hid herself to make sure that her presence would not be noticed.

The skyfleets eventually led her to a cliff, where she could see the beach. As if her eyes were palying ricks on her, Lightning and Hope could be spotted at the shore of the beach, looking at the city know as Palumpolum from afar. She jumped down and approached them. Lightning, sensing light footsteps, got ready with her gunblade in its shooting mode and held it in an attacking position. Surprise took over her body when she saw that it was Agana standing in front of her, with her scythe held out dangerously. Hope got freaked out as he did not realize that Agana was behind them. Likewise, he got out his boomerang and got ready to charge any elemental spells.

Seeing as how no attacks were made, all three of them returned their weapon back their resting place, although Hope did so reluctantly.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" Hope asked, all while feeling numb. In front of him was a killer, and she could most probably kill him in a blink of an eye.

"I don't remember you being my mother or master...As for your questions, I _was _with them until we spotted skyfleets heading towards Palumpolum." Agana replied smoothly, never once taking her eyes off Hope, causing him to shiver.

"It seems that we're a team now..." Lightning muttered. It was best to have Agana on their side for now. At least until Hope went back to his father.

(Scene Change)

Both Vanille and Sazh were panting all while directing attacks towards their enemies. Their enemies consisted of 4 Flans. All while attacking them, Vanille and Sazh also had to protect Trine at the same time, making in quite hard to focus on both. Pretty soon, the 4 Flans were destroyed. Vanille groaned as she fell on the ground, rubbing her aching feet. Why is it that Agana decides to leave them now? Couldn't she have left a day or two later? Then they would not be facing this problem now. Another problem for them was that Trine refused to hold any of their hand, something that she would normally do towards Agana without a second thought.

Sazh sat down as well, sighing.

Vanille immediately got up and rested her hands at her hips.

"You look tired...Not enough of sleep?" Vanille questioned all while watching Trine play around with the butterflies fluttering around.

" I guess..." Sazh said in a weak and stressed tone.

"Not surprising! Cute girl like me, it's hard to close your eyes, huh?" Vanille replied as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. She was trying to cheer him up desperately.

"I'm just gonna lie down for a bit..." Sazh said as he settled himself on the damp grass, with his back facing Vanille. Vanille stretched her arms and sat on a boulder as Sazh's chocobo came flying towards her. She held her hands out for the flying chick and smiled at it softly.

"Being made a L'Cie...It's not easy. I mean look, even I'm kind of worried..."

"But even if we don't know what will happen, we still have to keep our dreams alive. Have something to look forward to, you know?" Vanile continued speaking towards the chocobo.

"Can I hold it?" A small voice belonging to Trine voiced out causing Vanille to jump a bit. Looking over towards Trine with surprise on her face, Vanille let Trine get ahod of the yellow chick. The chocobo chirped happily while ruffling its feathers cutely. Trine giggled at this and petted the chick slowly, enjoying the feel of its soft feathers. Vanille smiled softly at this. The comforting silence suddenly broke when Vanille popped a question.

"Say...Trine, why were the monsters after you?"

Trine seemed to freeze for a moment. Never once did she think that a question like this would pop out. She had to lie...It was not time for them to discover that her existence was actually in the past and now in the current time. Getting ready with fake tears, a fake sob tore out.

"Well...M...My parents were...killed by...by the monsters! So, I ran...and t...that's w...when you guys fou...found me..."

Vanille felt her heart breaking as every second passed by. This poor child, she had gone through so much of fear. Losing your parents was most probably the worst thing that could happen to a child. Although Vanille herself had never once felt how it was to have a family by her side suddenly gone, she was sure that the feeling must be dreadful.

Trine felt guilty of lying, but she knew that it had to be done in order everything goes out safely.

'Hmph...You really are a good actress for a child.' A sneering voice became clear in her head. Trine closed her eyes and met up the mysterious person sneering at her. There, in her mind was a child who looked exactly like her. The only difference was that she had pale skin, black hair and red eyes. The rest of her clothing was projected in black and red.

' Akane...' Trine whispered mentally, wondering as to why her counterpart suddenly appeared in her mind.

'The time is near, Trinetta...Her destiny will be discovered...' The girl, known as Akane whispered harshly. Trine nodded numbly. This was why they were sent here by The Maker. To not only help save Cocoon, but also to save Gran Pulse from the looming danger that was threatening the whole world. The only way they could do it was by helping the blood-thirsty soldier realize her role in this whole scheme.

'Her summon will come soon...' Trine whispered back and received a nod from Akane.

'That is the time when Chaos and Cosmos will start to get ready in summoning their warriors to aid them...' (A/N Yes, there is a mention of Dissidia in this story.)

'But for now, we can only it her destiny to herself...' Trine exclaimed once again as she watched Akane dissolve from her mind.

"Trine?" Vanille called out towards the girl who suddenly was drowned in her thoughts. She bent down to look at Trine's face and smiled when she saw that the young girl was sleeping. Vanille carried Trine and placed her onto a much more comfortable place for to sleep. Vanille herself, plopped herself near Trine and started to fall asleep as well.

Please review!


End file.
